


Paying the Piper

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, bagpipes, haggis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an emergency -- and this time it's Jamie's special skills that are needed to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying the Piper

"Weel, Doctor, where are we?"

"On Earth again, Jamie. Chicago, Illinois, 25 January, 1983."

A man interrupts. "I couldn't help but notice the kilt... and the accent. By chance do you play the pipes?"

"Aye."

"My friend was going to pipe the haggis in at the Burns supper tonight, but he's sick. If you're available, we'd be very grateful. And of course both of you are welcome to eat and drink with us."

* * *

"Doctor, I was glad to help those good folk, and that was a very fine supper, indeed... but who's this Burns fellow they were going on about?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a drabble for Burns Night. Naturally, I thought of Jamie, the most intensely Scottish character ever to appear on Doctor Who. Except... the Doctor picked Jamie up at the Battle of Culloden in 1746. Robert Burns was born in 1759. For information about the traditional Burns supper, click [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burns_supper)


End file.
